<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fool’s Edge by Monsters_maid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529955">The Fool’s Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsters_maid/pseuds/Monsters_maid'>Monsters_maid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MonsterMaid - WWE [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wrestling Stable: Ministry of Darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsters_maid/pseuds/Monsters_maid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling betrayed Penny seeks to join the Ministry of Darkness. </p><p>word count: 1377</p><p>warnings: none (other than Penny is being a problematic, a running theme)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MonsterMaid - WWE [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fool’s Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Been wanting to write more of Penny’s past, especially her relationship with ‘Taker and how she joined the Ministry. Still toying around with the High Priestess headcanon I wrote earlier. I really want to explore that one but I haven’t figured out how yet. May write some nsfw ‘Taker in the future as well because I’ve got a lot of muse for him lately.</p><p>(additional note: I’m pulling a lot of these from Tumblr and are old. I may create a different collection that’s just my headcanons as I tended to make separate posts for those)</p><p>These stories aren’t consecutive as I tend to jump around how I write. However, the are in linear order.<br/>These will eventually mash into other wrestling companies and storylines I enjoy so these aren’t exactly canon or true to the real flow of time. This is just a fun fandom mashup for myself</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anyone here save my OC. Everyone is owned by their respective companies, nor do I claim to write for the actors/people behind their personalities. This is strictly about the characters/personalities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem I had was a lot of times I just went with my gut and my heart. They weren’t the best combination. It was a duo of irrational feelings and whispered intuitions, like a wind blowing a forest fire into an inferno. In other words I could be completely headstrong and irrational, but I’d be damned if I was going to take this.</p><p>For the last several months I had been valet to the masked man known as Kane. I’d worked on getting to know the introverted man, the monster as so many called him. Slowly we built trust and unknowingly we became each other’s first friends. Trust had never been a virtue I’d been imbued with, not with my worthless father and a mother who disappeared before I could even memorize her face. Maybe friendship was turning to something else in my heart, how else could I explain the jealousy that reared it’s ugly head when he chose her. Tori, some other blonde, big bosomed ring rat that had attached herself to Kane. It felt unfair. She hadn’t tended to his wounds. She hadn’t soothed his anger. She hadn’t done anything. She’d just appeared one day.</p><p>Was she prettier than me?<br/>
Did she sing nicer when he was upset and tearing the locker room apart?<br/>
Or was I truly just the Corporation’s soother for their short fused bruiser?</p><p>No. Fuck that. I would not be a tool. I wouldn’t be used.</p><p>That was how I found myself in the Ministry’s locker room, forced on my knees for the dark man who was Kane’s older brother, the Undertaker. I really hadn’t thought this through. As soon as I came through the door announced, I’d be grabbed by my arms and pulled through the crowded room and forced to the floor like an invader before a native king.<br/>
Undertaker looked nothing like his brother, granted I didn’t know what Kane looked like at all under his mask. They both had long, dark auburn hair with the same wave to it and that was all I could see. Undertaker wasn’t as broad as Kane, his shoulders more defined and covered in swirling tattoos. A piercing glimmered in his eyebrow and the khol smudged under his eyes made the green in them seem more vivid. My heart was somewhere in my throat, but my resolve had hardened the hurt in my belly. I would not be one to be thrown aside. I would forge my path on my own. </p><p> “Well, well,” His voice rumbled, echoing off the concrete walls of the locker room. He leaned back on the sofa, a leather boot crossing over his knee. “my brother’s keeper. What brings you to my domain, girl?”</p><p> The hard hand of a man I knew by the name of Bradshaw pushed against my shoulder and gripped harder as I tried to get to my feet.</p><p> “You’ll stay on your knees for the Dark Lord,” He grunted, applying more force. I reached back to grab at the hand that held me and I was awarded a smack to the back of my skull that rattled my senses. “Stupid,” He huffed as I bent forward, reflexive tears welling in my eyes, as I tried to clear my head, rubbing my offended skull.</p><p> “Plenty of fight in this one,” Taker chuckled as I lifted my head to see his expression. Undertaker’s face was amused, green eyes keeping trained on me. “So much anger...” His head tilted as he studied me. I could almost feel his green gaze like a feather brushing against my skin. It made my hair stand on end. “and pain...I see,”</p><p> “You see what?” My voice was raw and clipped. I hated feeling so helpless and my heart, skipping in my chest. What could he know? How could he know? I felt unnerved that he knew what was swirling inside me and yet somehow I didn’t doubt he knew something.</p><p>Someone to my left growled at my impudent question and Undertaker waved off his guard dogs. The locker room seemed filled to the brim with muscle and flexing egos, but with a wave of his fingers, the tension in the room seemed to dissipate. He was clearly in charge in here. Bradshaw’s hard fingers left my neck and shoulders but I remained prone in my position.</p><p> “I can handle a small girl,” He said simply. He tilted his chin for the others to scatter, “Make sure someone is outside the door, I don’t want anyone coming in,”</p><p>One by one the men left until there was only me and the dead man. I rose from all fours to my knees, my breath shallower than I’d like to admit as he kept me in his gaze. He finally moved, standing from the sofa to take the few steps to cross the distance between us. In a fluid motion, he took a knee in front of me, so we were of a height and my pulse skyrocketed. There was an aura around the big man in front of me that instinctually let me know he was more than he appeared. A small primal voice in the back of my mind was telling me I should leave, somehow knowing if I stayed I’d be less than whole, but I was caught in his eyes. The green reminded me of something forbidden, the green of deep woods that were never meant to be disturbed, of pagan rings in ancient meadows, and moss across gravestones. I was completely pulled in by them.</p><p> “Brave,” He murmured, a hand reaching out as if to brush my cheek, but instead pressed down on the top of my head, forcing my head And body back forcefully to the ground. “but as Bradshaw said, stupid. Very stupid,” </p><p>His touch rippled through me and I felt chilled to the marrow of my bones. There was something happening in my chest, something I couldn’t explain, a stirring. After a few moments of having my nose ground into the carpet, I stopped resisting, letting my body relax. As soon as I did Undertaker’s grasp became loose. Fingers lingered in my hair and I found my self-shuddering at the contact. No touch had ever had such an effect on me. </p><p> “I know why you’re here,” He said finally, fingers stroking down the back of my neck and he may as well been stroking my soul. I kept my head down, fighting against my racing heart, but it was a losing battle to stay still. I could feel myself pulling my shoulders and neck further up into that touch. “I’m aware of how careless my brother is with precious things. He could never keep nice things for very long,”</p><p>The hand was lifted away and I bit my lip, both ashamed of how much I wanted it on me again, and that he was aware of the petty reason I was here at his doorstep. Taker had pressed to his feet and I could hear his quiet footsteps as he stepped around me, obviously taking me in as I stayed kneeling on the floor. My body was starting to ache from being in such an odd position, but my heart thundered in my chest; my head felt flighty.</p><p> “You must be aware of the choice you make. I do not give fellowship lightly and when you are a part of the Ministry it is a choice that stays with you. You will be mine, always,” He stopped again in front of me. I could see the toes of his boots in my line of sight. “Do you understand?”</p><p> “I do-” I said, licking my dry lips, and decided that maybe testing someone I was trying to ally with wouldn’t be the best choice. I kept my face down, “You’re the most powerful force in the WWF. Anyone can see it. I want to be a part of something. I’m tired of being nothing,” </p><p>There was quiet for long moments before a soft command was issued. </p><p> “Sit up, girl,”</p><p>I did so, happy to be in a more natural position. The Undertaker stood in front of me, powerful and impressive from my point of view.  A hand reached out, fingers petting under my chin for a brief moment that sent ripples through me.</p><p> “You have potential...but you have to learn. We have rules here,” </p><p>“I’ll learn,” I promised earnestly, the painful ache in my chest at being abandoned quickly latched onto the idea of being accepted.</p><p> “You will or you’ll be cast out,” He said and a half smirk graced his features. “and be damned,”</p><p>With a command, the Acolytes appeared back in the locker room. Undertaker gestured to them, green eyes glinting with satisfaction.</p><p> “Take the girl, she needs to be trained on how we like our disciples,” He looked down at me one last time. “Perform well enough and maybe I’ll train you next,”</p><p>Anticipation streaked down between my legs, images flashing behind my eyes of heaving tattooed shoulders and a wicked tongue along my skin. Heat filled my cheeks and belly and this time I broke eye contact with him feeling like I’d come undone by his gaze alone.</p><p>His chuckle echoed in my ears as I was pulled to my feet by Bradshaw and Farooq and lead out of the locker room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love feedback! I love hearing your ideas and questions as sometimes they include things I’ve never thought of. Please feel free to leave any!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>